Sin que me lo esperase
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Sesshōmaru no entiende el porqué de sus actos, pero quizá al final lo descubra.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _«_ _El demonio del mal es uno de los instintos primarios de corazón._ _»_

 ** **Edgar Allan Poe****

* * *

 **Sin que me lo esperase**

Veía con dificultad cómo el líquido carmesí mojaba cada vez a su alrededor; ahí tirada en su propio charco de sangre, el olor hierroso era inconfundible. También lo era el olor fétido de la muerte, porque escuchaba nada y sentía poco. Su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa, y lo último que pudo divisar fueron unos zapatos negros de vestir y una cabellera plateada.

Cayó al oscuro vacío. _probablemente era la muerte_ , pensó.

* * *

La vio tirada en suelo blanquecino de gotas congeladas; nieve. Con los ojos entreabiertos, moribundos. El charco de sangre denotaba al máximo gracias al intenso color escarlata que contrastaba con el clarísimo blanco. Estaba viva aún, pero iba desfalleciendo las pocas energías que tenía con tan sólo respirar. Así que se acercó a ella cuando estaba cerrando sus ojos y la tomó en brazos.

No supo de dónde vino aquel repentino impulso por ayudar a alguien más que no fuese él, o alguien con algún propósito beneficioso para sí. El hecho es que la llevó a su casa, hizo lo que pudo con sus heridas pero aún así tuvo que pedir ayuda a un experto si quería salvarla, ¿si quería salvarla? ¿Para qué demonios querría él salvar aquella chica? No lo sabía, tan sólo... se dio.

Le consiguió unas camisetas de él que no utilizaba para que no estuviese desnuda, ya que la que traía quedó inservible debido a la sangre y a los cortes que le atestaron. El médico que atendió a la chica era el viejo Tōtōsai, un amigo de su fallecido padre. Y aunque el viejo parecía estar medio loco; sabía mucho de la labor.

El anciano había llevado consigo una ambulancia que tenía muchos implementos esenciales, de hecho fue una suerte que hubiera preguntado por teléfono cómo se encontraba la chica y así pudo ir preparado. Daba gracias a Dios por la influencia que tenía donde trabajaba; de esa forma no tuvo que rellenar el papeleo para sacar él mismo la ambulancia. Y menos perder tiempo en explicaciones. No cabía duda que había hacerle transfusiones de sangre.

Así que cuando el médico Tōtōsai operó a la chica, guardando la esperanza de que sobreviviese como cualquiera en su oficio, se preguntó por qué de pronto el frío y cruel Sesshōmaru ayudaba a otra persona tan común y corriente como se veía aquella chica que no debía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Cuando Sesshōmaru le llamó para que atendiese con urgencia a una persona que estaba a punto de morir no lo dudó, porque estaba en él realmente las ganas de ayudar. Así que cuando llegó a casa del joven hombre se puso manos a la obra preguntando tan sólo lo que debía saber para llevar a cabo su trabajo con mejor ojo crítico. El pelo plateado tan sólo respondió que la encontró tirada en la calle atestada de nieve y que ya tenía las heridas. Nadie más transitaba por ahí ya que la encontró exactamente en un callejón muy peligroso, así que sus suposiciones eran que pudo haber sido para atacarla y robarla, o tal vez violarla.

Tōtōsai hizo lo suyo, cerró las heridas y limpió, de paso revisó a la joven y quedó descartada la violación. Estaba intacta, al menos en ese aspecto.

—Joven Sesshōmaru, la muchacha tiene que ser atendida constantemente. Lo mejor sería llevarla a un hospital. No obstante le dejaré medicamentos para los dolores y contra infecciones. Mejorar ya queda de parte de ella, pues yo ya he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos —miró a la chica de cabello oscuro tendida y prosiguió—. Las vendas tienen que ser cambiadas todos los días; dos veces o tres veces al día, dependiendo de qué tanto sangre. Pero las he cerrado todas con mucho cuidado y precisión, así que sin movimientos bruscos no creo que haya problema en la sanación.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

—Las heridas no fueron tan profundas como para dañar algún órgano, fue el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo así que empeoró la situación; desangrándose durante todo el proceso. Dejaré todo esto aquí, me quedaría toda la noche a velar por su evolución pero tengo guardia, así que como verá, le toca hacerse cargo.

Tōtōsai había introducido por vía intravenosa los medicamentos necesarios para que pasara la noche, no obstante volvería tan pronto pudiese para verificar cómo estaba.

Sesshōmaru no agradeció como era de costumbre, pero Tōtōsai lo conocía demasiado como para esperar algo de gratitud. De niño había sido tan callado y altivo que lo hizo destacar entre los demás. Sobre todo en contraste con su medio hermano menor, a quien no le tenía estima y menospreciaba.

El médico dejó todos los implementos que podrían mantener a la chica con los cuidados como en cualquier hospital o clínica, pero como él mismo dijo: lo mejor hubiese sido internarla. Pues allí habían más máquinas y personal que ayudarían por cualquier inconveniente y también estaba el hecho que sería atendida por expertos y disponibles a las veinticuatro horas.

Pero Sesshōmaru no dijo lo contrario, así que Tōtōsai salió de allí después de haber finalizado lo que había ido a hacer.

La noche fue larga, Sesshōmaru atendió a la chica y estuvo al pendiente de cualquier cambio; bueno o malo.

Durmió poco y cuando amaneció se despertó con ojeras. Pero su trabajo desde hace algunos años le hacía ver aquello con normalidad; ya que casi siempre tenía que pasar horas en vela, ya sea por vigilia u otras cosas que implicaba.

Así que después da haberse duchado y preparado el desayuno llamó a Kaede, una anciana enfermera que había trabajado para él antes que su padre muriera. La enfermera llegó al poco tiempo ya que Sesshōmaru le había explicado la situación de la chica, quien usó para su conveniencia el hecho que era muy joven y estaba delicada, y conociendo a la anciana como lo hacía, ésta no dudaría en ceder. Cosa que así fue, por lo que la chica estuvo totalmente cuidada mientras él hacía lo suyo.

Sesshōmaru contaba con un servicio de limpieza el cual hacía su trabajo y se marchaba, así como también iba a contratar a alguien para que cocinara y atendiera a la aciana como parte de su labor, pero ésta lo rechazó y dijo que ella misma podía cocinar, no había necesidad de eso.

Tōtōsai, como había prometido se pasó por la casa de Sesshōmaru para ver la joven, y como él y Kaede se conocían e incluso había trabajado juntos anteriormente, se despreocupó un poco al enterarse de que estaba ahí para cuidar de la chica hasta que estuviese en óptimas condiciones.

—Está mucho mejor que ayer, sí. Bueno ya que le has cambiado el vendaje y administrado los medicamentos, no tengo más nada que hacer aquí —informaba el viejo.

Se notaba que había estado de guardia. Aquellos viejos aún no se jubilaban, pero se acercaba su tiempo.

—Bueno mi amigo, he decir que todo esto me tiene muy extrañada, el joven Sesshōmaru haciendo esto por una jovencita tan normal. Ha de ser muy importante para él, ¿la conoces? —preguntó Kaede naturalmente.

—No. De hecho por lo que me explicó anoche, él tampoco la conoce. No entiendo qué lo llevó a hacer esto, no obstante tampoco es que sea malo, pero sí muy confuso teniendo en cuenta cómo es.

La anciana asintió mientras que luego en poco tiempo tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre sus asuntos personales. Pero antes de que Tōtōsai se marchase todavía se preguntaban lo mismo que un principio; no contaron con las respuestas.

La casa de Sesshōmaru estaba ubicada en una cara urbanización, tenía cuatro habitaciones, incluyendo la que utilizaba la joven malherida en recuperación. Cada cual contaba con su propio baño, así que los siguientes días Kaede los pasó allí, asimismo las noches, ya que Sesshōmaru había salido por su trabajo el cual nadie sabía de qué era y él nunca explicaba. Tōtōsai se pasó otro día más, pero hasta ahí, ya que estaría muy ocupado para pasarse de nuevo.

Los ancianos habían sido amigos del padre de Sesshōmaru, un viejo militar que sirvió mientras duró.

Con los días la chica había ido adquiriendo una tonalidad mucho más rosácea en su piel y desasiéndose de la amarillenta. Las heridas estaban cicatrizando e iban bastante bien, los hematomas que presentaba no estaban desvanecidos pero bajaban su gravedad. Pero ella no despertaba, así que la alimentaban con sueros por vía parental. Sus signos vitales estaban bien, de hecho su recuperación avanzaba muy bien como para que ya estuviera despierta, pero aún así no lo estaba; seguía aferrada al sueño.

Pasó una semana y cuatro días desde que Sesshōmaru se había ido, por lo que habían transcurrido trece días desde que la encontró y la llevó a su morada.

Kaede estaba a punto de fregar los trastes después de haber almorzado, cuando Sesshōmaru llegó.

—Hasta que llegas, pensé que no volverías y me habías dejado aquí con esta niña para siempre —dijo a modo de bienvenida la anciana.

—Dije que volvería, no cuándo.

La anciana bufó conociendo al hombre. Sabía que era de poco hablar y no daba explicaciones largas o concretas.

—Ella está mejor, pero aún no despierta.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, ni siquiera pestañeó.

Fue al refrigerador con un vaso en la mano, se sirvió un poco de agua, bebió e iba a marcharse cuando la anciana lo retuvo.

—No puedo quedarme por más tiempo, como mucho hasta mañana.

—¿Necesitas que suba la cantidad?

Para él no había persona que no cambiase de actitud o decisión cuando nombraba dinero.

La anciana arrugó la cara.

—Sabes que no acepté por eso. No es por eso que me voy, es porque mi hermana menor, Kikyō, quiere que vaya a verla. Estamos en invierno, días festivos, y se acerca la veintena. Esto ya lo tenía planeado antes de —hizo un ademán con la mano en forma circular— esto. No sabía que ibas a desaparecer así, por lo que no puedo fallarle a mi hermana y dejarla embarcada. La chica está mejor, tan sólo debes esperar para que despierte, que estoy segura hará.

Él se cruzó de brazos poniéndose imponente como para intimidarla, pero la anciana no era de esas, había vivido mucho y lo conocía desde que fue un mocoso.

—No puedo, cambia los planes.

—¿Qué? Pues tendrás que poder, porque yo tengo que ir con mi hermana, así que tú te quedas a cuidar a la chica que, ¿quién es?, por cierto.

Él la miró con un brillo de ojos aún más autoritario.

—No importa quién es —gruñó.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás tan empecinado en que sane, si no te importa? A parte de todo lo demás, como ayudarla cuando estuvo a punto de morir y traerla a tu casa.

Él tampoco lo sabía, al menos no por completo, pero una sensación de rabia e impotencia le causó el verla en aquellas condiciones hasta que decidió recogerla.

—Vete entonces, buscaré a alguien más.

Dicho eso salió de la cocina.

—De nada —bufó Kaede y se puso a fregar—. Este niño no cambia.

* * *

Kaede trabajó hasta el siguiente día justo como le había dicho a Sesshōmaru. Incluso le dejó comida preparada en el refrigerador. Sesshōmaru por su parte tuvo que quedarse con la chica, pues llamó a la agencia de trabajo y le enviaron a unas locas que parecían más prostitutas vestidas de enfermeras pervertidas que unas verdaderas practicantes del trabajo para el que las requería. De hecho sólo intentaban seducirlo a cada rato y joven de cabellos plata no es de los que tenga paciencia corriendo por la sangre. Luego probó con un hombre, éste hacía mejor el trabajo, pero lo encontró tocando lascivamente las piernas de la muchacha.

Se cansó de aquello y postergó los trabajos que iba a tomar. De todas formas no es como si él tomara cualquier trabajo con un sí.

Estaba en la oficina que tenía en la planta del primer piso, por lo que escuchó la tos fácilmente, proveniente de una de las dos habitaciones de esa planta. Enseguida se encaminó hacia allá, llegó a la puerta y nuevamente escuchó dos tosidas provenientes de adentro.

Giró el pomo y abrió.

La chica estaba sentada, se había quitado la mascarilla y miraba a su alrededor como perdida. Se llevó la mano a la garganta , se tocó e hizo un gesto de dolencia.

Sesshōmaru dio un paso adelante por lo que ella miró hacia la entrada. Luego, cruzó el umbral con pasos firmes hasta llegar a ella.

Tenía las mantas y el cobertor cubriéndola del regazo hacia abajo. Sesshōmaru notó que el atuendo que había tenido que colocarle le quedaba un poco grande; le había puesto un suéter negro envolvente de él. La consola calefactora mantenía cálido el interior de la casa, aún así se colaban ciertas corrientes de aire gélido. Tenía que conseguirle ropa abrigada y de su talla.

Ella estaba entre asustada y confundida, o al menos eso denotaba.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella hizo amago de hablar, pero cuando lo intentó no pudo. Pues tenía la garganta reseca y además era natural porque había estado en modo sueño desde más de dos semanas. Así que todo lo que salió fue un sonido ronco, pequeño casi como una tos leve y bajita.

—Espera aquí, voy por agua —dijo Sesshōmaru quien fue a la cocina en busca del líquido.

Cuando regresó trajo consigo el vaso de vidrio lleno, y además un pañuelo, por si acaso.

Le dio de beber, ella quería tragar tan rápido que casi se atragantó.

—Despacio. Te dolerá y será peor.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo, pero más despacito.

—¿Ya? —Preguntó Sesshōmaru indiferente, como un robot, pero sus acciones eran tan distintas a lo que solía ser, o dejar ver.

Ella asintió y él dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana.

La miró un momento estudiándola. Ella intentó hablar de nuevo pero nada salió de su boca excepto un carraspeo seco que le dolió.

—No sigas. Limítate a responder con señales, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —se explicó el hombre serenamente.

Ella asintió y Sesshōmaru se quedó de nuevo como pensativo; realmente analizaba los hechos recordando cómo había sucedido todo. Se fijó en que la muchacha tenía unos ojos chocolates muy grandes y expresivos. Ahora mismo denotaban una serie de sentimientos reflejados todos como un remolino.

—Te encontré casi muerta en un callejón. ¿Recuerdas algo? —Sesshōmaru se acercó un poco más a la cama.

La chica cabeceó en negativa.

Sesshōmaru advirtió que aquel ataque que sufrió había dejado más daños de lo que pensó. No le hizo más preguntas y tampoco intentó dar más explicaciones. Salió de la habitación y llamó a Tōtōsai dándole la noticia de que la chica había despertado y explicándole en su corto hablar los detalles. El viejo le hizo saber que en cuanto pudiese iba a checarla, mientras le dio instrucciones para tratarla.

Lo primero era revisar que la vía por donde se pasaban los sueros alimenticios y los medicamentos, luego con cuidado poner el medicamento contra los dolores que le tocaban. Sesshōmaru no dijo ni sí, ni no. Eso lo había estado haciendo solo anteriormente así que estaba claro en cómo actuar, por lo que dejó que el viejo hablase sin decir algo al respecto.

Optó por ir a prepararle algo comer. Debía estar hambrienta, así que le preparó un caldo de pollo muy ligero para que no le cayese mal debido a lo delicado que tenía que estar el estómago de la muchacha. Lista la sopa y reposada fue a llevársela.

La encontró recostada mirando por la ventana con aire pensativo. Sus manos sobre su regazo. Él había cambiado las vendas muy temprano, por lo que no tendría que volver hacerlo hasta más tarde.

Llegó a su lado colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche posicionada al lado de la cama. Trajo un poco de jugo también, y agua por si no quería beberlo.

—Sopa, debes comer —señaló la bandeja.

Él esperaba que ella tomase la bandeja y empezara a comer, pero a ella aún le dolían los músculos y el estar tantos días sin movimientos no ayudaba porque estaba muy débil. Ella señaló con la cabeza que no podía. Él se acercó y tomó el tazón y la cuchara en sus manos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, debido a apariencia tan ruda con la que se comportaba y sin embargo la trataba con aquella delicadeza.

Se sentó en una silla frente a ella y empezó darle de comer como a una niña pequeña. Llenó la cuchara, sopló un poco y la llevó a su boca al tiempo en que ella abría. Estaba rica, aún así el primer y segundo bocado no le supieron a nada. Luego los siguientes fueron haciéndose degustar. Le dio de beber un poco de jugo, pero el agua era lo que realmente le daba una buena sensación al pasar por su garganta. No lo comió todo, no cuando tenía el estómago tan sensible por cómo estuvo.

Sesshōmaru dejó el tazón con un poco sopa en la bandeja y le dio de beber por último un poquito de agua. Le limpió la boca con el pañuelo e iba a levantarse. Antes que se girara para irse ella le tomó de la manga de su camisa. Él giró su rostro hacia ella quien susurraba un silencioso gracias pero que él entendió al leer sus labios.

No dijo nada, mucho menos hizo alguna expresión por ello. Se llevó la bandeja y fregó los trastes. Estuvo un momento en su oficina cerrando los documentos en el ordenador que había dejado cuando escuchó las toses.

La chica por su parte se quedó en la cama recostada, tratando de entender por lo que pasaba, de modo que, cuando intentó recordar algo sólo obtuvo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, por lo que dejó de autopresionarse. Sin embargo se sentía pegajosa y quería por sobre todo darse una ducha. Con movimientos torpes pudo hacerse una pequeña trenza para no tener el cabello tan desparramado hacia cualquier lado.

Más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a Sesshōmaru acompañado de un anciano con ojos enormes y un poco de barba blanca.

Tōtōsai.

Tōtōsai explicó a la chica lo sucedido para que se hallase ahí, ella entendió un poco más sin embargo no recordaba nada. El anciano le dio el visto bueno, que naturalmente a pocos días recuperaría su voz si sólo se trataba por el hecho de tantos días en estado de coma, pero que si se trataba de un hecho post-traumático por lo sucedido no sabía cuándo podría volver a tener su voz con ella —esto último se lo dijo sólo a Sesshōmaru, no quería preocupar a la chica.—, que se alimentara bien, pues sus heridas ya estaban cicatrizadas casi por completo y que los puntos le sería removidos próximamente. En cuanto los hematomas ya se veían levemente, aunque todavía estaba dolorida que era muy normal debido a la fuerza con la que se los propinaron. La chica agradeció al doctor con gestos y éste se fue contento por la salud que iba en aumento por parte de ella.

Antes de irse el doctor le dijo a Sesshōmaru que era muy bueno lo que había hecho por esa muchacha, él no hizo mención de algo al respecto.

Sesshōmaru tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se lo llevó a la chica. Necesitaban comunicarse más debido a que no podía entender todo con señas y miradas.

—Escribe aquí cuando necesites algo, o tu nombre, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

Sesshōmaru no le preguntó si recordaba escribir y leer, pero no hubo falta porque la chica tomó el bolígrafo y la libreta en sus manos y empezó escribir.

Habían cosas que su mente no recordaba, pero su cuerpo sí.

Escribió: _nombre no. Estar sucia, debo asearme._

Él tomó la libreta y leyó todo. La miró y le dijo: —Tengo que llevarte cargada hasta el baño, ¿crees que podrías con eso? —Preguntó nada más.

Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Sesshōmaru se marchó un momento dejándole la libreta en el regazo, fue hacia el baño privado de la habitación y empezó a prepararle la bañera. Mientras se llenaba buscó toallas y los productos de aseo que ella necesitase. Cuando todo estuvo listo cerró el grifo se devolvió a la habitación.

Llegó a su lado, hizo a un lado las mantas y el cobertor descubriendo sus piernas. Había una con un leve hematoma en la parte por encima de la rodilla. Ella se fijó en lo que llevaba y cuando cayó en cuenta de que, si él la había estado cuidando, entonces él la había cambiado de ropa y puesto ese suéter que llevaba. La levantó con cuidado hasta dejarla sentada, poco a poco le acomodó las piernas para cuando la cargase.

—Voy a cargarte, seguramente dolerá un poco. Sostente de mí —señaló.

Ella sintió y cuando él la tomó la cintura y la levantó sosteniéndola con el otro brazo por las piernas. Ella le rodeó el cuello para acomodarse y le dolió un poco por la parte baja del abdomen cuando él la tomó. El resto no dolía tanto, tan sólo se sentía sin fuerzas.

Sesshōmaru la llevó hasta el baño sentándola primero sobre el inodoro con la tapa hacia abajo.

—¿Desnuda o con la ropa? —preguntó él sin tabúes.

Ella se sonrojó, inmediatamente cayó en cuenta que no le dijo que pensaba hacerlo sola, por sí misma. Sesshōmaru entendió sin siquiera ella tener que expresarlo con señales.

—No podrás hacerlo sola, pero tengo una idea. Quédate con el suéter puesto, te meteré en la bañera y podrás bañarte por ti misma, pero me quedaré en la puerta.

No era mala idea, aún así aquello era tan íntimo que no había forma de no ponerse nerviosa.

Ella asintió, no podía hacer más, de hecho él le ofreció una solución cuerda.

La tomó de nuevo y poco a poco la fue bajando, sumergiendo cada parte de su cuerpo en la bañera. La tela mojada se pegó al cuerpo de la chica como una segunda piel, así que cuando sus pechos fueron mojados la tela inmediatamente mostró la silueta redonda y los pezones marcados. Sesshōmaru localizó aquello, aunque con disimulo. Trató de no mirar para no poner la situación mucho más incomoda. De todas formas cuando la chica se acomodó mejor, sus pechos quedaron bajo el agua y tapados por la espuma del jabón líquido incluido.

Le señaló los productos e incluso le puso en la mano derecha un pequeño cubo para que pudiera lavar su cabello, puesto que la bañera era de grifo y no contaba con cabezal de ducha.

Sentía la herida del abdomen aún con algo de punzadura cuando se movía. Pero no escocía ante el agua.

La muchacha empezó a lavarse cuando se sintió cómoda al él retirarse. La bañera tenía un respaldo muy cómodo donde se posicionaba de forma segura. Lavó sus brazos, axilas, muslos, entrepierna, pechos. Todo con lentitud para no hacer un mal movimiento. No llegaba a los pies, pero se los frotó entre sí.

Sólo faltaba su cabello.

Sesshōmaru permanecía en la puerta algo fastidiado. Aún así escuchaba todos los sonidos provenientes del interior de ese cuarto de baño.

La chica comenzó a mojar su cabello, cuando estuvo del todo húmedo tomó el champú y empezó a untarlo por todo él. Restregó y sacó la suciedad lo mejor que pudo. Volvió a repetir el proceso quedando el cabello mucho más limpio y con la fragancia floral del producto impregnado en su azabache cabellera.

Ahora venía la parte mala.

Con un golpeteo del cubo contra la bañera le hizo saber a Sesshōmaru que estaba lista, aunque él lo presentía porque había dejado de hacer los sonidos que indicaban que se aseaba.

Sesshōmaru con su característico andar volvió a la habitación sin dejar ver alguna expresión que indicara lo que aquello le producía.

Tomó una toalla y se disponía a sacar a la chica de la bañera.

 _¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Por qué hace esto por mí?_ —Pensó la muchacha.

Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacer.

Sacándola de la bañera el agua empezó a chorrear mojando en el proceso algunas partes del piso y también a sí mismo. Como pudo le acomodó la toalla alrededor. La colocó sentada en el inodoro. Se detuvo como pensando qué hacer y buscó otra toalla para secarle el cabello. La chica no podía hablar, pero aunque hubiese podido los hechos la habrían dejado sin palabras. Sesshōmaru por otro lado no daba explicaciones de cómos porqués y tan sólo se límitaba a hacer. Habiendo quitado el agua excesiva y dejando tan sólo húmedo pero mucho mejor el cabello, se dispuso a secarla por los brazos y piernas. Dado que no podría seguir con ese suéter mojado le dijo: —Voy a quitarte el suéter. Está húmedo.

No explicó más y aunque aquello debía asustarla por alguna razón sólo le avergonzaba. Dejó la toalla que le había puesto alrededor en el mismo sitio, así que la sostuvo un poco mientras aflojaba tratando de sacar la prenda sin necesidad de exponerla. Con dificultad, pero no imposible logró sacar la tela. Hecho aquello la cargó de nuevo hasta la habitación, la dejó sobre la cama, salió y buscó algo que ponerle. Cuando regresó traía de nuevo un suéter envolvente pero también un pantalón pijama. De manera ingeniosa dejó la toalla puesta, le puso el suéter; sus movimientos era firmes y precisos. De la misma manera le colocó los pantalones, que al final sin haberlo buscado o hecho a postas, terminó rozando con sus manos los muslos y las caderas de la chica mientras maniobraba terminando de introducirla en la tela.

También le puso unos calcetines.

Aquel hombre era demasiado parco, no obstante denotaba cierta sensibilidad, que aquella chica sin otra cosa qué hacer más que observar; pudo denotar.

Cuando estuvo cubierta sacó la toalla sin decir nada. La recostó nuevamente en la cama, la cubrió con las mantas y el cobertor, apagó la luz, dejando sólo un pequeña lámpara encendida, luego con elegancia salió de allí dejándole claro a la chica que tenía que dormir.

No hicieron falta palabras. No lo hicieron. Y de alguna manera la chica se encontró agotada, por lo que sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

La próxima vez que la chica despertó fue por una horrible pesadilla donde un hombre con el rostro distorsionado la perseguía para hacerle daño. En el mal sueño la alcanzó, la golpeó, le hizo mucho daño, y como golpe final la apuñaló en el abdomen.

De pronto empezó a llorar, y como no había podido recuperar su voz, el llanto manifestado era casi mudo, tan sólo unos pequeños, casi inexistentes plañidos eran emitidos. Y aún así el hombre que le daba techo, comida y cobijo apareció en el cuarto, sentándose a su lado. Esperando que ella parase el llanto. Pues él no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a acompañarla.

Finalmente la muchacha se calmó, ella siguió con sus ojos al hombre quien se había desplazado hasta la mesa de noche donde había dejado la libreta y el lápiz en algún momento.

Se volvió hacia ella y le tendió los objetos.

—¿Algo que quieras decir? ¿Aún sigues sin recordar tu nombre?

Ella no lo supo en un principio, la primera vez incluso había fallado, pero guiada por su subconsciencia se dispuso a garabatear. Tres letras. Una sola palabra.

Para mayor sorpresa, ella supo lo que decía. Sabía lo que significaba, porque las palabras resonaron en su mente con pequeños fragmentos de imágenes que corrían como una película donde así la llamaban.

Sesshōmaru le quitó la libreta y se fijó en lo escrito.

—Rin —ella lo miró—. Dime niña, ¿ese es tu nombre?

Ella cabeceó un sí.

* * *

 **Hey, ¿cómo están?**

Bueno, es algo fuera de lo común, ya que vemos que debido a las circunstancias es Sesshōmaru quien más dialoga y Rin por ahora se mantiene calladita. Pero de alguna manera y tal vez lo hice de forma subconsciente, terminé haciendo algo similar a cómo se conocieron en el anime (porque el manga aún no me lo leo). He puesto las cosas demasiado intrigantes, y originalmente tenía pensado hacer un one-shot, pero el asunto es que tenía muchas ganas de subirlo y tampoco quería que se acabase tan rápido, así en la próxima y última parte todo saldrá a la luz. No sé con exactitud cuándo lo suba, pues tengo unos asuntitos que atender y otras historias que acabar por ahí, pero creo que puedo encontrar un momento para terminar esto y que no interfiera con mis otros proyectos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.

Editado: 28 de Abril, 2017.


End file.
